Gracie's Choice
by Sapphire1112
Summary: What Grace really wants is her parent's back together. I do not own the characters.


There was a rap on the door. Connie glanced up from her paperwork as Sam walked into her office.

"Hi"

"Hi" Connie answered in the soft, friendly tone, the two of them had become accustomed to lately.

Sam automatically closed the door behind him. These ' _visits_ ' to her office, had become a regular occurrence since Grace had come through her physio. Although Connie's relationship with her daughter was now back on track and Grace was accepting her mother's love again, Sam knew that the rejection had _really_ hurt when Grace chose to continue living with him rather than moving back in with her mother. Sam had seen the devastation in Connie's eyes and how she'd been struggling to fight back the tears as their daughter had told her mum - albeit in a _positive_ way from Grace's point of view, that she no longer believed her mother was _capable_ of giving her the attention she wanted.

It hadn't been Connie's fault. That day had been a particularly bad one, what with Scott Ellison's accident and subsequent death. Sam _knew_ that Connie's hands had been tied. She was the clinical lead and the whole department were looking to her to make it right. She had been so excited about going out with him and Grace as a family - not that Connie would ever openly show it, but Sam could tell that she was _bitterly disappointed_ when she was told she was needed to stay on and pick up the pieces.

Connie had a _strong suspicion_ that Sam's frequent appearances in her office - during which he talked about 'nothing in particular', were to check she was 'ok'. and she appreciated the concern he was showing for her.

Sam moved around the desk and perched on the edge next to her.

"Happy Birthday!" Connie said softly.

"Oh... _thanks_...you remembered..." _That_ made this conversation easier - he hadn't been absolutely certain that she _knew_ when his birthday was.

"You sound surprised." Connie remarked, sounding a little hurt - but trying her best to hide it. "You thought I'd forget."

" _No_ " He answered hurriedly, putting his hand on hers by way of apology. "Not _forget_ \- I just didn't think you knew when it was in the first place."

She sighed. " _Of course_ I know when your birthday is, Sam. _Who_ did you think sent you a birthday card every year from Grace before she was old enough to write them herself? Besides, we actually _dated_ for a number of months, if you remember." She rummaged around in her desk drawer for something. "I'm afraid I didn't get you a present, I...um...didn't know _what_ to get..." she said hesitantly, "...but I got you this." Sam looked surprised as she handed him a card. "I hope it's _alright._ " She muttered as he opened it.

Truth be told, Connie hadn't been sure whether it was _appropriate_ to give Sam a card or not. Though their 'relationship' had seemingly changed since their encounter in the store room, they hadn't openly acknowledged anything. _Three times,_ she had been back to the hospital shop, bought a card and written a message inside, before tearing it up and throwing it away. She didn't know _what_ the shop assistant must think of her. She had _finally_ settled on a message that _sounded_ a bit cheesy, but it was heartfelt and reflective of how they felt about each other - _when they weren't pretending._

"It's _lovely_." Sam murmured, unable to resist leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

Connie was surprised at how natural it felt. "mmm," She squeezed his hand, which was still lying on top of hers.

"I'm going for a meal with Grace tonight." Sam hesitated. "I'd really like _you_ to come to." He paused. " _That's_ what I'd like for my birthday - a meal out with you and Grace. _The three of us_. It's what Grace wants too. The restaurant is her choice."

"Ok. I'd like that to." Connie whispered, standing up next to him. "I'll drive, though - then you can have a drink, if you want to."

Their eyes connected. Again, what happened next seemed surprisingly natural. Connie instinctively leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

" _What was that for_?" Sam whispered, breathlessly.

Connie smiled. "Your birthday present."


End file.
